Peter Pan 3
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Ashlee is your typical london girl, she is able to face any problem that comes at her, but what happens when her mothers and grandmothers fabled friend peter pan comes by? i do not own anything from disney. i would be filthy rich then. :3
1. Chapter 1

Been playing kingdom hearts for 10 hours straight and this story suddenly popped into my head. Orginization XIII is a major pain in the ass. Seriously.=w=

* * *

Her fist collided into her sensei's gut so hard that he went flying into another student. Both he and the student groaned in pain. "Well done Ashlee, I'd have to say that you almost surpass my fighting abilities." Ashlee wiped the sweat beads off her forehead, her black belt swinging back and forth as she got into another fighting stance. "Thank you sensei, now shall we continue more?" She said. "No, lets continue next week. I've got other classes as well you know." Ashlee nodded and bowed before her teacher. She headed into the womens locker room and changed into her more comfortable clothes; an old white tank top, a black sweatshirt, grey shorts that went right above her knee, and some nice comfortable black boots.

The walk back home through the streets of London was chilly, people hung out in the alleyways, making her skin crawl as they looked at her pass by with her duffel bag. A moment later, a leg stuck out in front of her, it swept her feet from under her and she landed on the pavement with a thud. Her elbows got scraped and her knee felt sore. "Whoops, my bad." Said the punk that tripped her. His smile was yellow and gross. "Your teeth are disgusting, two words: mouth wash." Ashlee said, pinching her nose.

"Oh really girlie? That's pretty childish of you. Why don't we clean up that act of yours?" It was true, she was pretty immature for a fourteen year old. The gross mouth dude reached out for her. She kneed him hard in the balls and sprinted he rest of the way home.

London has gotten much more rough after the years, especially in the neighborhood she lived in. Her, Nana three, her mother, grandmum, and father lived there. Their entire block was being planned to be flattened and made into a new factory. People said it would be good, but she highly doubted it. It was said the factory was going to produce tobacco.

As Ashlee made it to her house, she could hear yelling inside. "-look Jane, I'm just trying to do what's best for our child here!" Her father yelled. "The councilor will be here tommorrow and he will decide to whom she is the most best suited with." Ashlee opened the front door. They were in the kitchen. "By sending her to that mean sister of yours? No! Our daughter is going to stay with me whether you like it or not." As they argued more, Ashlee opened the kitchen door a crack. **Smack**. A slapping noise could be heard all over the household.

"This is why I should have never married you... you..." Her mother said, tears coming out fast. "What? What am I to you?" Her father yelled back. A bright red mark was planted onto her father's cheek. Before Jane could speak, Ashlee ran upstairs, tears coming out of her eyes as well.

Later that night

Ashlee cried into her pillow. The bedroom she stayed in used to be a nursery, or so her Grandmum says. Her eyes were red and puffy. The door opened and the grandmum walked inside. She sat on a chair next to the bed and stroked her back. "It's all right dear, just let it out." Her grandmum cooed. When she was finally finished crying, she climbed into her bed, not caring if she wasn't in her pajamas. "Can you tell me another one of those Neverland stories like you did when I was little?" Ashlee asked, still sniffling.

Her grandmum nodded and begun to ponder. "You still remember them?" Ashlee nodded. "Now which one would you like to hear?" "About the Pirates." Her grandmum smiled, her granddaughter loved tales of action and adventure like she did when she was Ashlee's age.

Hours passed, she told stories about Peter pan and the lost boys, their adventures and the time they had together. "The crocodile swallowed the clock and the constant ticking sounds still haunt the captian to this very day." Ashlee was almost asleep before she asked, "Grandmum, is Neverland real?" She answered, "Yes, very real indeed." "Do you think I'll ever get to go like you and mother?" Her grandmum smiled, her wrinkles stretched out. "Positive. Now why don't you go to bed now? You have a big day tommorrow." Ashlee looked away for a bit.

"Do you think mother and father will ever stop fighting?" Her big brown eyes felt watery again, but she tried to hold it in. "They will, once they come to an agreement on something." Slowly, she stood and made for the door. "Good night Ashlee, I love you." Seeing her head turned and breathing evenly finally, her grandmum shut the door to the nursery, trying not to cry as well. _I wish that I could find somewhere that you will be safe..._

"What I wouldn't give to get away from all of this..." The child said in her room. Suddenly, the window banged open and wind blew inside, making the room very chilly. She grumbled to herself, brown locks of hair blown everywhere as she struggled to close the window. Finally shutting, she layed back down on her bed and closed her eyes, imagining being in Neverland, flying carefree and not having to worry about anything. Her blue orbs opened, seeing a redhead boy about her age by the looks of it, leaning down reeeeally close to her face. His eyes piercing through hers. Looking doen at her feet, she could see him floating. He wore some sort of green hat with a small red feather and a green elf like costume, his ears were pointy too.

Her eyes got really wide for a second then she sat up without warning. "Whooaaa!" The boy stumbled out of the way so their heads didn't collide. For a second, both were speechless. Then Ashlee put two and two together. Flying, redhead, pointy ears and elf costume. "Peter... Pan?" "Yep! Don't tell me you forgot this handsome guy." He said with a grin. "So how ya been Jane? Still as adulty as ever or..." Then he got a good look at her. Hair was longer than the usual short style Jane kept it, this girls bangs were more wild and this girl had a stronger and more outgoing posture than Jane's more 'proper' one.

"Jane? I'm not Jane, she's my mother." The word 'mother' hit Peter harder than a cannon ball. He couldn't believe it, Jane grew up, just like she wanted to. Peter sighed. _Wait, then if Jane is an adult, what happened to Wendy?_ As if on cue, an old woman stepped into the room. "I thought I heard someone else in here. I've missed you Peter." Wendy said. Peter's eyes widened, then he floated over to Wendy. "Wendy...you've...I mean..." "Gotten old? Yes. You have been gone for a long time Peter."

"And what about Jane?" Wendy sighed and looked at Ashlee behind Peter. She had a confused look on her face. "Peter, I want you to do something for me." Wendy said, emotional stress easily seen on her face. Peter couldn't say no to her. "Anything, just name it. We are friends still right?" Wendy nodded sadly and spoke in a soft tone so Ashlee couldn't hear her. "I want you to take my granddaughter out of here and take her to Neverland like you did with me."

Peter looked at Ashlee again. "Alright, I can do that. Anything else?" Wendy nodded. "Just... make sure she's safe, she is strong but sometimes she needs some guidence." Wendy hugged Peter, he could still smell how she was when she was younger. "Thank you Peter." Then Wendy walked over to Ashlee and told her everything. Peter watched the growing smile on her face. _She looks a lot like Jane and Wendy, same solor hair, eyes, skin, beaut-_. Peter mentally slapped himself. _Don't think like that! She's probably going to leave Neverland once she gets homesick or something._

"Have a safe trip you two." Wendy said. She kissed Ashlee on the forehead. "We all love you Ashlee, and we will all miss you." The aged woman had tears flowing down her cheeks. After she left the room, Peter took Ashlee's hand. "Well now that that's settled, lets get going to Neverland!" He pulled out a small satchel. "Oh, I almost forgot, what's your name?" "Ashlee." "cool name." "Really?" She pulled on her boots. "Mhmm." He dumped the contents of the satchel into his hands.

"To get to Neverland you need to fly. So to make that happen is just a bit of faith, trust, and-." "Pixie dust." She said smiling. Remembering what her mother had once told her. He threw it onto Ashlee. She felt her feet start to rise. "Think positive thoughts." She thought of her and grandmum and nana 3 out on a picnic. Peter held out his hand to her. "Want to see Neverland?" Ashlee nodded and took his hand. He noticed how small and soft her hand was. Then he pulled her out the window and they rose. They passed big ben, Ashlee marveled at how high they were. Peter pointed at the two shiniest stars in the night sky.

"See those stars Ashlee? We fly to-" Ashlee finished his sentence. "The second star to the right and straight on til morning." Peter grinned at her. "Let's go then if you know the way!" They flew higher and higher, hands still clasped together, Ashlee was marveling at the beauty of London in the night up so high. Then she felt something jer her arm and they flew really fast, colors and lights flashed all around them. Then the lights settled and far off, they could see it; Neverland. From the indians camp to skull rock, she could see it all.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked, his smile showed gleaming white teeth as she looked at the island. "It's amazing." Was all she could say. Obviously happy he could bring her this much joy, he said "Would you like a special tour then?" Ashlee nodded with excitement. "Where to first then?" She asked. "Hmm... how about... Mermaid lagoon?" Peter asked. "Sure sounds great!" She said, obviously excited to be meeting a mermaid.

At the lagoon

Both of them stood on the shores of the lagoon. The mermaids sat on their favorite rock sunbathing. "Hello ladies! Your flying hero is here!" Peter shouted to them. The mermaids saw Peter and swam towards him, obviously adoring him. _Maybe this is where he gets the cockiness from_... "Peter, exactly who is _**she?" **_One said. "Oh this? This here is Ashlee. She's a friend of mine so I expect you guys to be nice to her."

"Would she like to go for a **_swim?"_** One of the mermaids reached for her ankles. Ashlee stepped back a bit, somehow remembering what her mother and Grandmum had told her about them.

**Flashback**

_"The mermaids love Peter very much, so much that they will even try to pull down any female company into the lagoon to drown or harm them in someway. Do not let them take you under."_

**End**

"Oh, NOW I remember." Ashlee said, avoiding another hand try to pull her in. "Well why not? It's fun to swim." Without warning, Peter pushed her in. The mermaids grabbed a hold of her ankles and started to drag her down. Peter laughed at her struggle with the mermaids. Ashlee was about waist deep now. "PETER! GET ME OUT NOW!" Ashlee cried out furiously. She kicked away one of the mermaids and stumbled on a fin, causing her to fall into the water.

"But why? You and the mermaids seem to be having fun." Peter said smiling. _This guy is SERIOUSLY dense._ She thought before she stumbled out her last sentence before being dragged down. "BECAUSE I CAN'T SWIM!" Peter's eyes opened wide and he shot down into the water, seeing her unconcious form being dragged down by the mermaids._ Don't they know she can't swim? _Peter snatched her away from the mermaids grasp and flew out of the water. He felt one of them tug on his ankles. "But Peter! We were just getting to the 'fun' part!" She whined. He didn't like the way she said fun.

He flew right to his and the lost boys' hideout. He threw her onto his bed, not caring that it got soaked from both her and him. He floated above her pale form and inspected her from top to bottom.

She wasn't breathing. Peter wondered if she still thought she was underwater. Then her skin started to turn blue. He panicked. He held her by the shoulders and shook her up. "WAKE UP! QUIT TRYING NOT TO BREATHE, WE AREN'T UNDERWATER YOU KNOW!" He threw her back on the bed, she still wasn't breathing. Taking drastic measures to make her breathe again, he put his hands on her chst and pushed air out. The indians showed him this after a man choked on some meat. _Its... soft... like a pillow. _Mental images of him laying on her chest started appearing in his mind. His face grew warm. With low resistance, he squeezed one of the globes of flesh on her chest.

All of a sudden, she coughed. Water that caught inside her sprayed out of her mouth as she coughed. She breathed deeply for a few seconds. "What...the...hell...Peter..." She panted. She saw his hands on her chest and hit him dead on with a pillow. He got angry. She shouldn't push something that was her fault onto him.

"Why did you hold your breath even though we were out of the water!" Peter shouted. "I wasn't holding my breath you moron! I couldn't hold my breath so I breathed in water. Those mermaids were trying to kill me!" Ashlee pointed out. Peter shook hid head. "They wouldn't ever do that!" He said, trying to defend the fish women. "To you maybe. But they tried to do it to me, my mother, even my Grandmum." "They did not try to kill any of you! They just wanted to play." "Then tell me this, oh 'defender of the mermaids'" She said mockingly as she sat up more straight on the bed, looking him right in the eye. This move kind of surprised him. No friend of his has ever looked at him so bravely before.

"Did one of them want me to go back in the water even though I couldn't move?" He thought back to when the mermaid grabbed his ankle. "Uhm... no." He said, her not believing it. Rumbling could be heard from outside the hangout. One by one, little boys dressed as animals popped out of passegeways and secret doors. "Looks like the boys are back."


	2. Chapter 2

Each little boy stumbled out into the room, one in a little fox outfit, then a bear cub, two raccoons, a skunk, and finally a rabbit. Then she heard the tinkling of tiny bells. Out of a tiny hole in the wall, a flash of pixie dust shot out and hit peter from where he was floating. "Who's the lady Peter?" Asked the bear cub dressed kid. A fairy sat on Peter's shoulder, Ashlee knew there was a fairy in her mothers stories, she just couldn't remember the name. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Ashlee, she's Jane's daughter see?" All of the boys nodded as each of them inspected me from head to toe.

The bear cub shook my hand violently. A club held over his shoulder. "My names Cubby." "We're the twins." Said the two little raccoons dangling on their hammocks. It surprised her how long they could dangle there without getting dizzy. "I'm Slightly." Said the fox. "I'm Nibs." Said the rabbit. The skunk walked around me for a bit before finally saying his name. "My names Tootles." Ashlee thought he looked really cute. She gave him a smile. "Nice to meet cha Tootles." He had a pink tint of a blush on his cheeks. Then the fairy flew into my face. "Oh and that's Tinkerbell!" Said the twins together.

"Hey Ashlee?" Nibs tugged on my sweatshirt sleeve. "Why are you and Peter soaking wet?" The question caught her by surprise. "We stopped by Mermaid Lagoon before we came here." Peter said. "Oh." He said. Then Cubby tugged on her other sleeve. "Why are you wearing this strange clothing?" Pretty soon, she was being bombarded by questions until Peter whistled very loudly. All of the boys lined up with their chests puffed out, looking more like army men than little lost boys. Ashlee giggled at the thought.

"Something funny?" Peter asked. Tinkerbell raised her eyebrow and crossed her legs on his shoulder. "Oh no. Nothing." Ashlee shook her head. As he talked to the boys, she walked around the room, she saw a bunch of hammocks and a bed at the end. Most likely Peter's. Then there was a doorway and a big pelt. She moved the pelt to see an extra room with a smaller bed than Peter's. Her boots and sweatsrit sloshed around with the water inside. Finally getting sick of the water between her toes, she sat on the floor near the boys and tugged them off, letting a tiny stream of water out. The lost boys listened to Peter for a bit, then one at a time they noticed her taking her boots off, then wiggling her toes dry.

She saw them looking at her. "What?" She said with a puzzled look on her face. She let out the rest of the water between a crack in the floorboards. _It feels good to be barefoot again. _She thought. Her sweatshirt was also pretty heavy so she unzipped it and started to wring it out. This time, it caught Peter's attention as well. None of them have ever seen this much bare skin on a girl before. Her white tank top showed her bare shoulders, her legs also visable from the knee down. Her bra strap drooped a bit as she twisted the sweatshirt around. When she heard Peter wasn't talking anymore, she faced them. They were all watching and anticipating what she was going to do next.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Peter could faintly see her bra lines under the white soaked shirt. Pink blush appeared on his face. He turned away, flinging Tink into another direction while doing so. "S-So why don't we go pay a visit to the pirates?" Ashlee's eyes brightened. "Really? Sounds awesome!" Peter smiled, a bit disappointed as she put the sweatshirt and boots on. "Let's go then!" Peter exclaimed. The two ran outside and flew to Pirates Cove.

**At Pirates Cove**

A few pirates walked along the coastline of Pirates Cove. There were floating bits and pieces of a shipwreck in the water. "If I'm not mistaken... a crocodile and an octopus tried to eat Captian Hook?" Aslee asked. Peter nodded with a smirk on his face. "and the old coot is still afraid of them both." Peter added in. They hid inside the treetops near their base, shabby cloth tents is what made p the base, including bits and pieces scrounged up from the shipwreck like barrels, sacks, and they even managed to find a cannon without being eaten.

"SMEE!" Roared the Codfish as he walked outside of his own tent, though not as poor looking than the other ones. His coat had only a few buttons missing and his hat was as show offy as ever. The fat purple feather only drooping slightly. "Yes Captian! The first mate ran with a plate full of food. He stood clumsily next to the Captian, waiting patiently for him to take his meal. Hook grabbed a piece of meat and chewed loudly, speaking at the same time. "Where is that-munch munch slurp- Pan gone off to -chew- now?" Smee tried to deflect the small food bits raining on his face. "He left the island again Captian! We are all keeping watch for him like you said us to!"

Peter and Ashlee watched him eat like a pig. Both of felt sick watching. _I guess chewing and talking at the same time is a thing for pirates... _Peter tapped on her shoulder and pointed to a tree filled with overly ripe, squishy mangoes. She nodded and grinned like the devil at the disgusting pirates. _Its show time!_ She thought.

As slowly and quietly as she could, she started to pick out the most oozing and overly ripe mangoes she could find and placed them in between her and Peter. Then, he whispered to her to start. She nodded and started to make popping noises. The Captian heard this and his meat fell from his hands. Then Peter started to make ticking noises, everyone below then paled. "ITS THE CROC AND THE OCTOPUS! THEY'VE JOINED TOGETHER!" Everyone was in a panic. Both Peter and Ashlee found it hard to keep popping and ticking when they started chuckling and giggling so hard that they couldn't breathe.

When the laughing started, Hook got as red as a lobster with both fury and humiliation. "IT'S PAN! FIND HIM!" He yelled at his men. But before they could even leave, a big squishy mango hit Hook square in the face. Then an entire downpour of them started to happen, getting all the pirates sticky and wet. One of them hit the tree the two of them were sitting on and Ashlee fell onto the floor with a thud, right on top of the pirate.

A beefy pirate grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the encampment. "Oof! Hey! Let me go!" She started to flail around a bit but the guy was too big, she couldn't hit him right away and there were too many guys so she couldn't stay safe for long. Hook strode his way past his men and took a good look at her face. She could smell his horrible body odor and breath. "Pretty one Peter's got ere doesn't he?" All of the men laughed, then a coconut hammered them all in the heads. "AHOY! Codfish!" Peter rose up from his hiding place, then swooping down and stealing Hook's fat purple feather right off his hat.

"Damn you Pan! Let's see how arrogent you are when I slice your girlfriends head off!" He turned to see the man that was holding Ashlee was crumpled on the floor, holding his privates in pain. Ashlee ran off, dodging swords and fists everywhere. She tried thinking of the most positive thoughts she could, even flapping her arms; but nothing would make her fly. "Seize her!" He ordered as the sword fight between Peter and Hook commenced. The men started to charge after her, seeing as she could at least float, Ashlee used it to the best of her advantage.

"Your girlfriend will never win against my entire horde of men! And you will finally be defeated this time!" He yelled at Peter with disgusting yellow teeth. "OOMPH!" Loud painful noises could be heard from where Ashlee was. Peter was almost to afraid to see her being hurt and was prepared to kill anyone who hurt a friend of his. _But you like her more than a friend don't you? You want to be with he- _Peter shook these thoughts out of his head. _That's ridiculous. There's no way I would like her more than just a friend._ But some part of him inside doubted this. When both the Codfish and Peter turned to see her, their jaws dropped hard.

"HAH!" Ashlee gave the pirates a spinning kick on their faces. Four fell unconcious. She started to imagine them as the thugs who liked to terrorize people and the men who wanted to tear her old house down. She jumped high into the air and jammed her boot heel straight into the next pirates face, getting good leverage before jumping off of him and doing a side kick into the pirate behind him. Pretty soon, all off the men were down for the count. Peter couldn't believe what he just saw, she knocked most of them out and only had a few cuts and bruises, along with a few tears on her shorts and sweatshirt from the swords. The rest of the men including Smee; ran off in search of safety.

"So much for a loyal pirate crew." Peter said, giving a smirk of triumph as Hook ran off searching for his other men. Defeated yet again and screaming he will get revenge. Peter flew up to Ashlee and picked her up bridal style. "Wh-what are you doing?" She said with a pink tint across her cheeks. His hands were on her thighs, even she couldn't admit that it felt kind of nice. "I'm taking you back to the tree house! It's getting pretty late anyways." She saw that he was right, the sky really was getting darker. "Then let's head back."

On the way back to the treehouse, Peter had asked where she learned to fight so well. Then she told him about her days back home and her having to learn how to defend herself from thugs. They talked more and didn't notice when they made it back. "Oh that was fast." Peter said, slightly disappointed he couldn't talk to her more. They walked inside and she was told where she could sleep. Tootles showed her the spare room she saw earlier and gave her an apple. "Incase you get hungry tonight." He said with a cute little smile. Ashlee couldn't help herself, he was just too sweet. She picked him up and squeezed him like a teddy bear. He was as bright red as the apple he gave her. "G'Night guys!" She yelled as they all climbed into their hammocks.

"G'Night Ashlee!" The lost boys yelled back. Peter said Goodnight as well. That night, he couldn't help but wonder why did he feel that way before. His emotions stirred and he freaked whenever Ashlee was in harms way. _Maybe some sleep will give me some light on this situation..._ A few minutes later, he was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This is kinda short but i hope u all like it anyways, ill update more when i can

* * *

Peter woke up to the sound of the lost boys yelling at each other. There was a bunch of fruit in between them and a few were fighting on who got the last banana. "You already had four!" Yelled Nibs, holding the banana in the air. Cubby tried to make a go for it. "Well, I'm still hungry! So give it!" Peter took the banana from Nibs' hands. "Hey!" Nibs said, trying to take it back. "Quit it already! Leave some for me and Ashlee would ya you greedys?" Peter yelled. All of the lost boys put their, 'sorry' faces on. "By the way, where's Tink?" The twins asked. "Probably stretching her wings somewhere." Peter said, walking towards Ashlee's room.

"Why isn't that girl up yet? Doesn't she know that adventure is right around the corner?" Peter said. A sudden look of alarm rang on each of the boys' face. Tootles grabbed Peter by the ankle as he walked toward the bear skin that covered the doorway between their room and Ashlee's. "Let go Tootles!" He said, floating up and trying to shake him off. "Don't do it Peter! She's scary right now!" He said. Slightly nodded and said, "I tried to wake her up Peter, but she gave me this really scary look and said if I try to wake 'er up again, she's going to do something to me in my sleep." Peter opened the skin, "You guys are just making things up!"

Tootles then ran off and out of the room in fear, wondering what was so scary, Peter saw Ashlee still in bed. He shook her sleeping form hard. "Wake up sleepy head! There's a new day of adventure just waiting to be discovered!" He landed right on top of her and looked at her sleepy face. Then he ripped the fur blanket off of her.

Big mistake.

She only wore her white tank top and her pants, sweatshirt, and boots were on the chair next to the bed. His face turned completely red and his nose dripped a bit of blood. She groggily looked up at Peter. Then she saw the position they were in. Her look of half asleep turned into the look of the beast. Peter now saw what the boys ment by 'scary'.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" The lost boys heard a yell from Peter, their fear for him increasing with every crash and whack. Finally, a fully dressed Ashlee stepped out from behind the bear pelt. She grabbed a apple from the food bowl and started to chew on it as she made her way outside.

After a few minutes of silence, Tootles peeked into the room, finding a unconcious Peter on the floor, with many lumps on his head and the nosebleed still there. "PETER!" He screamed. Peter still had vivid images of Ashlee half naked before him. He felt something pulse in his nether reigons. His head hurt so badly though, he can see why half the pirates fled the scene yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

Word of advice to all males who live in the same resident as a female: do NOT wake her up if she's had a long night, she will turn into a demon if you dare. If you do not follow this advice, impending doom will be forced upon you.

* * *

Ashlee walked into the forest that surrounded the base in which they all lived in. Her head pounded from the dream she had last night.

Flashback

The world was black, nothing covered its surface. Just pure blackness. Ashlee looked everywhere and still nothing. She ran around, hoping to find someone to explain everything.

_"Ashlee..."_

"Who's there? How do you know my name?" She screamed, frightened. The voice came from nowhere and yet, it was oddly familiar.

_"You know me... find me..." _The voiced murmured. It sounded neither male or female for a moment.

A small chill slid down her spine. She knew that voice, the answer was just in her grasp. Her mind pondered for a second when she finally came to a conclusion. Before she said it though, a familiar green hat fluttered in her face and someone's breath could be heard.

_"Peter?" _She asked. A light formed above her, a faint green figure above her came closer.

Then, all of a sudden, the world got brighter, in a flash of light the world returned to normal. Peter was so close to her face, she could feel his breath on her. His mouth opened to say something. "ASHLEE WAKE UP!"

End of flashback

She groaned inwardly. It didn't help that she found herself underneath Peter half naked either, in fact it just made her head pound worse. With a chest beating a million times a minute. Tinkerbell fluttered in the leaves above, Ashlee knew she was there according to the constant tinkling of bells and slight pixie dust that kept falling on her shoulders. She almost mistook it for dandruff if not for the glow it gave off.

Unknowingly, she was also being followed by a small horde of pirates, hoping to ambush her and get revenge for yesterday. They would have succeeded in keeping their presence a secret if not for one of the ment snapping a twig with his boot. Ashlee heard the loud **CRACK!** and turned her head slightly. The pirates hid in the bushes behind, not knowing that their massive heads covered in bandannas gave them away.

Silently, she snuck away from the pirates up the mountain and whistled loudly when she was out of sight. The men went into a panic, thinking that Peter and the lost boys were nearby.

Soon she was all alone. Ashlee saw a bit of steam emit from a nearby tunnel, feeling a bit curious, she stepped inside and fell down a slide. She was tempted to scream but then the pirates might follow, so she slapped her hand over her mouth as the ride slowed down at the end.

Ashlee stepped off the slide and gasped at what she saw. It was a massive hot spring, heated by the mountains lava that rested eternally in the core of the mountain with no means of escape. There was patches of grass and a tiny little island in the center of the spring. On the island was rocky but it held grass and a tree that held small peaches. Only cracks of sunlight peeked into the dome-like room. She was amazed at the simple yet beautiful hot spring. Surprised that no one has ever used it before.

Elated that she would at least be able to bathe in _privacy_, she crawled out of a second tunnel that led out the other side of the mountain, it was hidden by leaves and moss so well that she wasn't surprised no one had ever found that little slice of heaven before.

Making a mental note to come back, she flew off towards the tree house that everyone lived in. Crossing her fingers that no one was home.

Back with the boys

Peter tried to work his jaw again, Tinkerbell fussed over him, asking if he needed anything or what happened to him. Her loud bell-like voice was starting to get on his nerves as she continued to pester him. Peter and the boys hung out at the beachside of the island playing 'treasure hunt'.

He scowled at the thought of Ashlee was the one to put him into this state. _She's a girl! Its so humiliating to be beaten up by a girl! So what if she was tired? It didn't mean she had to kill me. Even though I pulled that blanket off her and her body was totally...totallly... _His mind drifted off the subject as his semi-teen mind processed what he had seen that morning.

He shook his head. _I'm getting distracted! This girl is much different than Jane or Wendy, that's for sure. Much more boyish. _A tiny hint of a grin crept onto his face. _Not like that's a bad thing, kind of an attractive vibe. _Then he realized what he was thinking. His head shook again in denial.

Something brown and black caught his eye. He noticed Ashlee flying back to the treehouse. Peter smiled to himself and had mischief written all over his face. "Payback time." He said more to himself.

He flew away from Tinkerbell when she turned to get a cold rag for him. When she returned, she was a fuming red. Screaming insults at him and buzzing around everywhere like a wasp.

"What's wrong with Tink?" Asked Tootles. Slightly shrugged and kept looking for the treasure. "Girl problems probably."

At the tree house

Ashlee looked everywhere, all she could find was a bottle of ancient lotion that her mother had probably left behind as a child. Oh, and a pelt of a bear she might be able to use as a towel. The fur was soft and water absorbant, so thats all that really mattered. No shampoo or soap.

She sighed and sat on Peter's bed frustrated. "Maybe I could just forget the shampoo and rub fruit juices into my head." Ashlee tried to picture it but all that came out was a sticky mess. Giving up on the hunt for real body washes, she grabbed the pelt and flew off to the spring.

Peter watched from behind the bed as she left. He heard her talk about rubbing juice into her head. A small smile crept onto his face as he got an idea. He left shortly after she left the treehouse.

He gathered squishy fruits of every kind that he could find and took them back to the tree house, setting up a special surprise for Ashlee when she gets back.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet and stickiness awaits all who dare~ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D

* * *

Ashlee floated to where the entrance slide to the hot spring lay, bundling up her pelt/towel, she slid down the hole. As she slid, small hums buzzed in her ears. She did not see she was alone til she reached the bottom. Sitting in the warm water was a girl about her age, she had black hair tied in braids, dark skin and she hummed a foriegn song to herself. Her back to Ashlee and the entrance.

The girl turned around. Her brown eyes widened and nearly screamed. Thinking fast, Ashlee flew over to her and covered the girls mouth right before. The girl was close to biting her when she noticed that Ashlee _flew._ Seeing as the girl relaxed a bit, Ashlee took her hand off the girl's mouth.

"Are you that girl Peter brought last day?" The girl asked. "Yea." She answered. "How did you find this place?" She asked. Ashlee sat on the bank of the spring and explained herself, recalling the day Peter brought her here, how she nearly drowned in the lagoon, the incident at pirates cove, and finally, falling down here. The girl nodded and listened intently. Near where Ashlee was sitting, the girls clothes were in a heap. Skins and bead jewelry and a headband with a feather.

"Do you mind if I join you by any chance?" Ashlee asked hopefully, wanting to get the dirt and grime of today off her. The girl gestured for her to come in with a wave of her hand. One by one, Ashlee pulled off her clothes and set them next to the girls.

"What are you called by?" The girl asks as Ashlee steps into the water. It was knee deep where she was standing. "My name is Ashlee. What's yours?" The water felt AMAZING on her sore muscles. "I am the cheif's daughter from our tribe, he has called me Tigerlily." She seemed proud of this name.

"Pretty name." Ashlee said as she poured some water on her shoulders. "So is yours... Ashlee." Tigerlily said, the name feeling strange on her tongue.

"Do you by any chance have anything to wash your hair with?" Ashlee asked hopefully. Tigerlily shook her head no. "We do not wash our hair with anytthing but the waters and earthen soil." Ashlee nodded glumly.

After a good soak in the spring and girl to girl talk, they both decided it would be good to get out soon. As they both changed and dried themselves off, they agreed that they should do this again some time, Ashlee was the only girl living with Peter, and Tigerlily didn't have anyone her own age that was a girl. They said their good byes and walked back to their homes.

Ashlee flew with what was left of the pixie dust Tinkerbell shook onto her back to the treehouse. A small mixture of juices emitted from the entire place. She stepped inside and looked around, there was nothing out of place. With every little step, the floorboards groaned loudly. Almost like they were ready to-

**SNAP! **

The floorboard broke, sending her falling into the floor and into a pile of soggy fruits. Her clothes were now in even worse condition than yesterday, and she had spent almost three hours fixing them without getting the boys to see her without some article of clothing on. The clothes were now stained and smelly, her white tank top was the worse. The color and tears would NEVER come out. Laughter and the tinkling chuckle of a familiar fairy could be heard from above.

Then she heard the running feet of all the lost boys as well, Peter yelled for a second, but she couldn't hear what he said over **SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAAPPP!** She looked around her to see all the other boys in the pile too. They were laughing after a minute. She looked up to see Peter, grinning like an idiot thinking that he accomplished something.

"PETEERRRRRR!" Ashlee yelled at the top of her lungs. She was seething and ready to rip his lungs out. His expression changed to puzzlement. "Why aren't you laughing? This was supposed to be a great gag!" He said, obviously oblivious to the stress he had caused this girl. She massaged her temples and waded out of the fruits, the sticky juices clinging to her clothes and body. _How the hell am I going to get all this crap out of my clothes now? I don't want to return to the spring in case the juice does something, and washin in the lagoon..._ the mermaids came into her head and the horror that they could bring. _NOT AN OPTION._

Peter floated down next to her, still confused. "Why aren't you enjoying this Ashlee? You are just acting dull now!" Slapping the idiocy out of him felt reaaaalllyy good right about now. But instead, she just gave him the 'evil eye' and trudged back into the tree house, and slammed the door hard. Surprisingly the door stayed on its hinges.

_I swear Peter, I will have revenge. And how sweet it will be..._ Then a thought struck her. _Oh god, now I'm starting to act like the codfish! _She inwardly screamed.

The pelt that separated them from her opened, letting someone in. She faced him, ready to yell. Instead it was Tootles, covered in fruity mess and his tongue poking out trying to get a chunk of pear off his cheek. She giggled a bit and placed him on her lap. She wiped the pear chunk off his face and popped the finger in her mouth. Then Tootles, mimicking what she did, put a finger to her cheek and wiped some strawberry off her. Seeing as he couldn't wipe it off, he tried a more direct approach and licked it off. Ashlee smiled and giggled more. At that moment, Peter walked in.

Tootles popped the mushy strawberry into his mouth and scampered off, cheeks pink with embarrassment. Peter stared wide eyed at what he had seen. Tootles; the most innocent child on this entire island ate strawberry from her face. Ashlee tried to read his expression, but it was difficult. Shock mostly.

Then he turned and walked out, forgetting what he was going to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashlee looked through the dressers in her fruit stained clothes, nothing inside. She checked the closet, nothing there but a black sheet and some sewing things (needles, string, thimble, etc.) she slammed the door shut. Only her sweatshirt was the only thing she could clean well, the rest would take a while. Siging for what seemed like the hundreth time, she walked out from her room and walked outside.

The warm sun felt good to her skin. She wiped a piece of pinapple from her front and licked it off. Still fresh but warm. Looking up, she saw a familiar figure in the clouds, there was Peter, teasing the pirates again as they shot cannon balls at him. A low chuckle eminatted from her throat as she watched.

Feeling the juices on her skin start to harden, Ashlee started to walk to a nearby watering hole, most preferably where the mermaids and pirates weren't at. Taking off her boots, she ripped out all the junk and shook all the extra stuff out. After her shoes were semi-clean, the pants were next, she pulled them off and soaked them in the water. Colors from the fruits went into the water but disappeared a few seconds later.

Wringing out her only dully stained shorts, she pulled them back on and proceded to take her sweatshirt off. Then something squished in her shorts. She looked inside her pants and saw something. "Peter... I swear... when I get back, I am going to kill you." Ashlee said angrily as she proceded to take off her pants again and remove what was causing the most horrible feeling ever. (points to the one who can tell what is causing her to stress out)

With Peter

Peter flew back to the hideout after getting a good laugh from teasing the pirates. He was still chuckling to himself as he came back down to the earth and hid out of view. He flew down the porthole he normally used into the hideout. Everyone was there except for a certain brown haired girl. He wasn't worried at all though, she was probably in her room still fuming. He pulled the pelt door away to see her room empty.

Now slightly concerned, he called the boys to attention and questioned them on her wherabouts. "Sorry Peter, last time we saw her was after that fruit dive." Cubby said, laughing at the memory. Soon, all the other boys joined in the laughter. Peter laughed a bit too, then he remembered the face she made at him. He knew hell was going to break loose once she came back. A few hours later, still no sign of her. Sighing, he flew out of the hideout in search of the lost girl.

_Girls are so... annoying sometimes. _He thought. A flash of brown hair caught his eye, running through the forest and slipping down a tunnel. "Gotcha." Peter said, a smile creeping its way onto his face.

With Ashlee

Her clothes had only half the stains out. The washing would work best in hot water. Running as fast as she possibly could, she finally made it to the spring entrance and slid down the slide. Ashlee looked around, seeing that Tiger-lily wasn't there. "I guess I'm alone tonight." Ashlee rubbed her scalp and began to shed her damp and colored clothes.

Sitting on her bare butt, she began to rub the color out of her shirt. Her boots and sweat shirt were hanging on a stone on the wall. Seeing as that most of the color was out, Ashlee got up and walked to her drying clothes, ready to start washing her underwear and bra next. Then she heard a thumping in the slide entrance. She turned her head look at it. _I didn't know Tiger-lily came here on a daily basis..._ She thought. After hanging the shirt, she stepped into the water with her bra and started to scrub the juice out with her hands.

Rather than Tiger-lily, Peter stepped out of the slide entrance and looked at his surroundings. The word bath was foreign to him. All he saw was a big pool of hot water with a tree in the middle. He looked at the stone walls to see Ashlee's boots, sweatshirt, and tank top hanging there. Her other clothing next to the water. Absentmindedly, he picked up her panties and inspected the multi-colored material. _I wonder what this thingy is..._

All of a sudden, a brown head of hair popped out of the water, back facing him. "Yes! It's all out!" She exclaimed, the bra in her hands now stain free. "Now time to wash the underwear..." She turned to see a very surprised Peter. His eyes the size of dinner plates.

Oh... shit...


	7. Chapter 7

Wow Peter, you're going to die soon. *starts carving his tombstone*

* * *

Peter and Ashlee stared at each other in shock. His eyes were huge and jaw almost hitting the floor. Not to mention his face was burning brighter than a fireplace. Ashlee was just as surprised as he. Not to mention that same boy was holding her panties. She looked down to see her chest almost showing.

"EEP!" Ashlee ducked down under the water, trying to avoid Peter's stare. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed at him. Doing her best to hide her nakedness from him. "Uh... I... er... ah..." He said stupidly. "GET OUT NOW!" She screamed at him, pointing her finger at the exit.

That sent him back to reality. "No!" He said, still holding her panties. "I want to know why you were so upset earlier!" He yelled back at her. "NOT RIGHT NOW!" She screamed back, she turned herself around so he couldn't see much. He took it as though she didn't want to look at him or something. He flew over the water to face her. "TELL ME!" He yelled. Ashlee curled herself into a ball under the water and turned away.

"LET ME GET DRESSED FIRST MORON!" She yelled back. He just nodded and sat on a rock, watching as she waded to where her clothes were. His eyes started to drift then and watched her butt sway with every step. He felt his nose drip. She turned her head to face him. "Can I have my underwear?" She asked, really annoyed. Peter threw the undergarment to her. "Now turn around." She said.

"Why?"  
"Because it's making me feel uncomfortable to have you watch me dress."  
"Fine..." He grumbled like a seven year old and turned himself around. He heard her mumble a few words as she got dressed, mostly involving 'pervert', 'thick headed', and 'a pain in the ass'.

"Ok, you can look now Peter perv." He turned and scowled at the name she called him. He didn't know what 'perv' meant, but he could bet a million coconuts that it wasn't a good thing to call a person. "I am NOT a perv, whatever that means." He shot back. Ashlee rolled her eyes and yanked on her boots.

Peter and Ashlee remained silent the rest of the way back to the hideout. As she lay in her bed, a devious plan formed in her mind, it would probably make Peter regret ever making her upset and peeking at her in the bath. An evil smile crept over her face. _Prepare to face hell tommorrow Peter... oh yes... you will face hell.._

Ashlee got up at dawn, her eyes still tired. But this was the only way to prepare for the plan without anyone noticing. Silently, and taking notice of Tinkerbell's little room, she crept out of the hideout and trudged to the Indian camp.

To her surprise, Tiger-Lily and some other indian women were up this early as well. Tiger-Lily welcomed her warmly. "How." The princess greeted, her hand up. Ashlee lifted her hand as well. "How."

"Why are you up so early?" Ashlee asked.

"This is the normal time we women do the chores. Why are you up so early?" Tiger-Lily asked as she piled the firewood in her families tepee.

"Do you have anything that can make people sleep for a long time? And a really strong rope? I need it for something." Ashlee asked, helping her with the wood. Tiger-lily raised a brow.

"Does this have anything to do with Peter?"

"Yes."

"Why are you going to do whatever you are doing?"

"You see... yesterday... he followed me to the bath, and peeped." Ashlee said in an angry tone.

"What is this 'peeped'?" Tiger-lily asked. Not familiar with the term. Ashlee whispered some things into her ear. Tiger-Lily gasped.

"He did that?" Ashlee covered her mouth.

"Shhh! So do you have them?" Tiger-lily thought for a second.

"We might have something. Come, help me and we can gather your supplies for torture soon."

The morning dragged on dully. From piling wood, to cooking breakfast, to cleaning, to drying, it took a long time before the work was finally done. "Wow... and I thought I had horrible chores..." Ashlee said, recalling when her mother told her to do the dishes. "At least it is done. Now, see this powder?" Tiger-lily held up a small bag full of orange powder. "Put this in his food or drink, and they will sleep for a while longer." Then she pulled out a rope made from vines and other strong looking substances. All bound tightly together. Tiger-lily put this all in a satchel and gave it to Ashlee.

"Be careful with the powder, and don't give too many to one person. It will make it longer for them to sleep. Maybe never wake." Ashlee shivered at that fact.

"Well, I need to get going, the boys will be waking soon. Thanks for everything Tiger-Lily!" She said, waving. Tiger-lily watched her friend walk off. She shook her head.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about all this?"


	8. Chapter 8

Oh good lord Ashlee, what on earth are you planning? (of course, I already know the answer, so why am i even bothering to ask?) X3

* * *

Ashlee walked back to the hideout as quietly as she could, the boys not have woken up yet, she slipped some powder into a glass of water and forced each boy to down a bit of it, makng them sleep at least ten minutes longer. Then, she made Peter drink the rest, which was half full. She heard a tiny tinkling of bells behind her. Turning, she saw Tinkerbell still sleeping, but mumbling in her sleep.

She took a small drop of the liquid with her finger and dropped it into Tink's mouth, making her sleep a while longer. Ashlee then turned to Peter, snoozing. Taking the rope she had, she bound it around his body tightly. "Revenge is said to be best served cold, I'm going to test that theory soon." She said, a small evil grin on her face.

An hour later

Peter woke to the sound of shrieking, excited women. "A few more minutes Tink..." He mumbled. Then the distinct smell of fish hit his nose, and his legs felt cold for some reason, even though he wore pants. Wide awake now, he looked at his surroundings. He was tied up in rope, shirt gone and clad only in his pants. The rope was tied to a long, strong log on a cliff. He was hanging right above Mermaid Lagoon, the mermaids looking at him and giggling like idiotic cheerleaders.

"What the- What the hell?" He screamed and flailed around a bit, not feeling his knife anywhere. He was turned around to face Ashlee, sitting next to the stick holding him from falling to the mermaids. Her face twisted into a triumphant smirk.

"Like the view ladies?" She yelled to the mermaids below, who just nodded and giggled some more. Peter scowled at her, she flew in front of him, making them face to face.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything to you that would make you this angry!" He screamed, making her more furious.

"You are so thick headed, do you even know how much embarrassment you've caused me? You gawked at my half naked form while I was sleeping, you got me completely COVERED in fruit juice which also got stuck in my underwear, which took days to get out! You followed me to the bath and practically WATCHED me naked." She screamed back, ignoring the gasps from the mermaids below.

"You did that Peter?" "He's learning the wonders of women!" "Such a naughty boy!" They said, practically making Peter's face burn in embarrassment.

Ashlee floated to the cliff and brought back a bucket full of fish oil. The mermaids smelled the oil and started to try to grab it. "I found this in the hideout earlier, the mermaids were practically trying to kill me for it." Ashlee said, then she dumped the whole bucketfull on Peter, the oil dripping down to the mermaids.

Ashlee then floated back and sat next to the log, she got a good grip on it and started to shake it, taunting the mermaids.

"COME AND GET IT!" She yelled to them. The mermaids happily obliged and started to snap at Peter's feet. He screamed like a frightened school girl as Ashlee tilted the log downwards, making him go closer to the hungry mermaids. He had never seen them like this before. Now he knew why Wendy, Jane, and Ashlee didn't like them so much.

"Revenge is so sweet. Peter, get comfortable. I think I'm going to enjoy doing this for a while." Ashlee said, smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all, my loyal reviewers. I give a special thanks to barbiegirl.

* * *

Ashlee just hung Peter there for over an hour, teasing the mermaids every once in a while by bending down the log a bit. Once, he could swear that he felt one of the mermaid's teeth on his foot. "So, think you've had enough Peter?" Ashlee yelled from where she sat, a small smile on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her and said something he would definetly regret later.

"You know Ashlee, I always knew you were different from Wendy and Jane, and I was right. You overreact so much! It was a mistake to bring you here!" He yelled. Ashlee's face went from smug to really hurt in seconds. Then his eyes widened. "Wait, Ashlee, I didn't mean tha-" She pulled him onto the land. Then she slapped him.

"Then if you regret ever showing me here, TAKE ME HOME!" She shouted, tears flowing down her face. Then she left Peter, his eyes wide, a bright red slap mark on his face, and still tied up. He saw his knife and shirt on the ground and cut the ropes. He slid on his shirt and flew away from the lagoon in search of Ashlee.

"ASHLEE! ASHLEE! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled over the island. There was no trace of the girl. _Man... Why did I even say that? _He continued to search for her everywhere. Unknowing to him, Ashlee floated above one of the many clouds of Neverland, crying uncontrollably. Her tears fell and were seen as no more than raindrops.

_I hate you Peter... I hate you... Grandmum... mum... dad... nana three... I miss you all so much... _Ashlee hugged her knees and looked at the island from over the cloud. It was still as beautiful and amazing as her Grandmum had described. Then she heard some yelling and a BOOM! _What the-_ A cannonball shot into the cloud, nearly hitting her side. "Holy shit!" She screamed. Looking past the clouds and down below, she could see the pirates readying another cannonball.

Peter searched everywhere for her. His panic grew even more when he couldn't find her at the spring. Wendy's last words to him rang in his ears. _Just... make sure she's safe, she is strong but sometimes she needs some guidence. _Geez! Why did women have to be so... so... **BOOM! **The pirates shot another cannonball. Peter was confused, there wasn't anything aiming at him, but why are the pirates shooting cannon- A loud girlish scream was heard.

With Ashlee

The cannonball narrowly hit her, she could hear laughter below and orders to load more from a certain codfish. "FIRE!" Ashlee prepared for the worst and flew out of shooting range, straight into a puffy cloud. The whiteness of the cloud camoflauged her from the pirates. Relaxing, she greived a bit more before sucking up the last bit of her dignity. She smacked her cheeks, trying to get the sobs to stop coming out.

"Maybe... I don't belong here. Well... it's not like I've really belonged anywhere. Home isn't an option anymore. Those guys must have torn the place down by now. Guess I'll just kill myself or something..." She mumbled, still in depresssion.

"No!" Someone's voice came up from behind and grabbed her into a hug. "You are in no way killing yourself! I didn't mean any word of what I said! Really!" The redhead was truly panicking, if this girl, the granddaughter of his previous friends, he wouldn't be able to live with the thought that he caused it. Ashlee shook out of his grasp and pushed him away. Her eyes still wet with tears.

"Just leave me alone Peter! What I decide to do with my life is my decision!" She said, then flew away as fast as possible. Peter flew after her, yelling some things that weren't comprehendable over the rushing wind in her ears.

But she did hear his last word. "PIRATES!" Ashlee then stopped and looked where she was. Just outside of the pirates cove. A cannonball flew at her, but she dodged it. Peter dodged as well. Captian Hook produced a gun out of his coat and began to fire. One bullet just grazed her cheek, blood dripping out. Peter saw this and pulled out his knife. Circling the camp, he dove into the encampment and started to cause a riot.

Ashlee dove in after him, not wanting the boy to get hurt. All of a sudden, her arm stung like hell. A sword had made a long gash in her arm, blood seeping into the fabric of the sweatshirt. Ashlee's eye twitched in pain and she kneed the pirate in the 'happy zone'. Then, she took his sword and another one just laying on the ground. Ignoring the seering pain in her arm, she charged at the horde of pirates surrounding Captian Hook and Peter.

Ten minutes later

All of the pirates surrounding Hook and Peter were now in a bloody heap on the ground. Ashlee was beating the last pirate unconcious with a wooden paddle after the swords she had broke. She wiped the sweat off her brow once the pirate was out cold. "ASHLEE! BEHIND YOU!" She heard Peter yell out. Ashlee swung the paddle upwards behind her and suddenly, a pained groan came out from behind her.

Turning her head, Hook fell to the ground holding his crotch area. Peter seemed massively relieved. Ashlee nudged the codfish with her foot. He groaned loudly, proving that he was still concious. Swinging her foot back, she gave him a good kick in the face. He was now unconcious. Ashlee spat on the horrible pirate and walked away, not facing Peter as she clutched her bleeding arm painfully. Peter flew after her, confused but knew she needed help, even if she didn't want it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashlee grumbled to herself, saying that she didn't want any help from that annoying arrogent flying moron. Peter watched her from overhead, the blood that oozed was starting to get more painful every minute that passed. Night came onto the island, fireflies danced through the trees and brush. By now, Ashlee's cut had tried. She sat on a large rock and watched the stars.

"I wonder if there is anything else out there..." She wondered out loud. "Maybe an nice unhabited island would be flying out there... no crazy mermaids or pirates. Just peace and serenity."

"What fun would there be if you were all alone?" Not even having to turn around, she knew the owner of that voice. It made her blood boil and her fists clench_. So much for peace and serenity_.

"What the hell do you want Peter? I told you to leave me alone."

"Since when did I ever listen to people?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear as he flew in front of her. A rock flew past his head at a frightening speed, hitting the water far off. He looked at Ashlee's infuriated face, blue eyes now like stormy gray skies. "Why are you always so mad at me? I've only tried to make you laugh and all you ever are is angry."

"Because! Wait... you've been trying to make me laugh?"

"Yes! But it's so... so... what's the word..." Peter sat in mid air, pondering for the right word. Ashlee giggled at his scrunched up expression. "Hey! You laughed!" He exclaimed, pointing at her and beaming with pride.

"Hehehe, okay. The face you made was cute and I admit I laughed." She said, relaxing and laying on top of the rock so that she could get a better view of the stars.

"So you're not angry any more?" Peter asked, floating above her so that they were face to face.

"No. Not for a while anyways." She said, making them both laugh. "Why don't you join me? The stars are really pretty tonight." Peter sat down next to her and watched the stars. "I've never seen the stars so bright in the sky before."

"What? But you live in the nursery room, and it has a window."

"Yeah, but I can never see the stars. Society has gotten rougher since you last left my mom." She said, closing her eyes and breathing evenly. Peter watched as her chest rose and fell, the moon and stars casting a peaceful atmosphere around them. Even Peter didn't want to speak, he didn't wanna ruin this rare moment of solitude. He heard some faint snores and saw that Ashlee had fallen asleep. Picking her up, he flew back to the hideout silently in the night, unaware of the eyes in the water watching.

The next day

"You are going to take a bath whether you like it or NOT!" Ashlee yelled, trying to shove Peter into a pool of water so he could get the fish oil off him.

"I'm not getting wet! I'd rather have the mermaids eat me rather than get clean!" He exclaimed, sticking his tongue out like a stubborn child.

"Would you rather I take a bath with you Peter?" Ashlee asked, arms folded over her chest with an eyebrow raised. Peter sunk a bit, wondering about that suggestion with eyes dazed and a strand of drool hanging from his lower lip. "GOTCHA!" She cried out and grabbed him by the foot, making them both fall into the water. Peter fell in surprised and soaked. She splashed a facefull of water at him, he grinned and splashed her back. Pretty soon they were having a splash war and jumping each other with handfuls of sand. They came back onto the shore soaked to the bone and wiped out from all the fun. The suns warm rays dried them off as they chatted.

"That was not fair, you grabbed my foot and dragged me under." She pointed out. Peter laughed.

"Yeah right, I won fair and square. So how's the arm?" He sat up and inspected it. The bandage he managed to find was still bound tightly around her arm.

"Feeling better. I just hope we don't run into codfish anytime soon cause it's still throbbing kind of." Peter didn't say anything, he just looked over the water.

"You sure? Cause I heard they rebuilt their ship and I've been dying to tear it up again." Ashlee chuckled at his mischevious behavior.

"Stop trying to tempt me, it's hard for me as it is not to run there and shove that hat up the codfish's nose." They both laughed.

"So is that a yes?" He asked, floating above her head and offering his hand.

She took his hand and was lifted up. "Yep, let's go kick some pirate hiney."

Later

Ashlee and Peter hid in the fluffy white clouds. Watching as the pirates were repairing the last of the ship. It wasn't as good as the original, it looked all banged up and thrown together with super glue and tape. Ashlee sucked in a piece of cloud and hacked on it, accidentally inhaling some. She tried to keep it down when the pirates heard her cough. Peter clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Do you want them to hear us?" He whispered. Ashlee shook her head and relaxed. "Olay, I'm gonna go down and rally em up. You just stay here and watch until you're ready to start having fun." She stuck out a tongue at him and he chuckled. He fell out of the cloud and flew to the pirate ship. Ashlee watched as he caused a large commotion between the pirates, laughing at the parts where Peter trashed their ship even more.

"We have something very important to you Peter! Your little skunk boy!" Ashlee gasped but had her hand covering her mouth as the child was brought out. "I found him looking for you yesterday Peter, I wonder how he will take to knowing that you were out with your lady friend?" Peter and Ashlee both flushed pink. "You know what the terms for letting him go boy."

"No, Peter! Don't!" Tootles exclaimed as Peter dropped his knife. Tootles was let go and pushed to the plank as Peter was tied up.

"Wait! Making him walk wasn't part of the deal!" Peter shouted. Hook held his sword to Peter's throat.

"How he leaves my ship is no concern to ke, now prepare to watch him get eaten by the latest beast of the island. Ashlee couldn't bear to watch much more of this. 


	11. Chapter 11

Play some awesome fighting music while you read this, it adds more enjoyment :D I suggest Supermassive Black Hole, or Tick Tick Boom.

* * *

Everyone suddenly heard snipping noises coming from the water, very annoying after a while. Two eye stalks came out of the water and a pair of claws. The upper body surfaced to reveal a huge crab, and it was licking its chops. Tootles was shoved to the plank by a sword. He swallowed and tears flowed from his eyes as he walked. The pirates behind him cheered as he was just barely at the edge.

"NO! TOOTLES!" Peter yelled. Hook held a sword point at his throat and laughed like the evil man he was. There was a loud sound of screaming in the air, like a banshee. Then the ship suddenly exploded as something powerful hit the deck like a cannonball. Ashlee stood there, face twisted into a expression of pure anger. She cracked her knuckles in front of the startled pirates.

"You got some real guts trying to make Tootles walk the planks you sick bastards." She said, one angry blue eye showing from underneath her brown bangs. Tootles froze when he saw Ashlee, but when the crab saw that his prey had stopped, it lunged. Tootles screamed as it came upon him. The scream brought the pirates back to reality.

"GET HER YOU IDJITS!" The captian yelled, sword still pointing at Peter's head. Ashlee used the bit of pixie dust in her to launch herself at Tootles. Grabbing him before the crab ate him, she turned around and kicked one of the pirates into its claw. The pirate instead hit its belly and both beast and pirate landed in the water. She placed Tootles away from the riot and grabbed a sword. Tootles scooped up Peter's dropped knife and hid behind the post Peter was tied to.

"That all ya got buddy?" Ashlee taunted, holding up her sword and blocking two swords. Peter, still tied up, saw another pirate going for her back.

"Cheating blockheads... ASH! BEHIND YOU!" She turned her head at the nickname to see the pirate, and scooped up another sword with her foot to block the other swords coming. Captian Hook was laughing at the girls feeble attempts to defeat the entire mob of pirates surrounding her, not noticing Tootles as he started to cut away at the ropes. The little skunk stuck out his tongue in a focused manner and finally cut the rope. It fell onto the ground in a heap and Peter felt his blood circulation flooding back into his arms.

"Thanks Tootles, I owe you big time." Peter said gratefully, rubbing the little guy's head and taking back his knife. The Captian just realized that his captive had escaped and lunged at Peter and Tootles.

"INCOMING!" Ashlee yelled. Hook turned around and was instantly kicked in the face, leaving a shoeprint where she kicked. Tinkerbell, finally appearing after a long time gone, whizzed past all the commotion and practically making anyone deaf if she zipped past their ears. She was screaming and positively furious that Peter had left her for so long.

"Tink! Man am I glad to see you!" Peter said.

_Don't you give me that! Do you know how WORRIED I was! _She was like the mother Peter never had with her constant worrying.

"I've been a bit busy..." He rubbed the back of his head.

_LOOK OUT! _He turned and jumped away just as Captian Hook nearly hooked off some skin on him with... well... his hook.

"Crab!" Tootles screamed.

"Since when did you curse?" Ashlee asked, taking a small breather. By now they were surrounded.

"No, CRAB!" He pointed to the plank. It was true, the crab had gotten so impatient that it had finally decided to climb aboard and catch its own meal.

"Tink, get Ashlee and Tootles out of here. I can handle these guys." Peter said, holding his knife bravely in front of him. Ashlee fought the urge to slap him upside the head.

"Not a chance dude." Ashlee said.

"What's a dude?" His mind was obviously still in the period of her grandmother's, so the terms 'dude' and 'cool' didn't really come to his mind often. She just ignored this fact and knocked a incoming thug onto his feet, also conking his head with the butt of the sword. "Hey! Don't hog all the fun to yourself!"

"Then help me out here, we're having crab for dinner by the way." She said, licking her pink lips for emphasis. Peter swallowed a bit, he automatically felt his tongue go dry at her excitement. It was kind of interesting to see her like this, Jane and Wendy never had the hard fighter look she had at the moment. The crab didn't seemed fazed, it lunged and snipped at the pirates. Grown men screamed in terror and jumped overboard, others tried to face it but ended up nearly crushed by its large mass. The ship creaked under its large weight.

"Tink, GO." Hesitantly, she flew around Tootles and Ashlee. Tootles flew off the ship and onto shore, but the flight only added to the mayhem the female was causing. Tink decided to leave without her, because if she got killed by a pirate, Peter wouldn't be distracted by her and wouldn't blame the pixie for anything. Tinkerbell flew away, with Peter shouting after her. "TINK!" She didn't even falter in her flight.

The red head flew up to the ship's sail, the mass of piragtes trying to get him. He found Ashlee sitting on the back of the crab, it's claws trying to snip at her but she dodged its every attempt. It clipped a piece of brown hair, but thats it. She tugged on its eye stalks. Cruel, but effective. The crab roared, showing rows of sharp teeth to the pirates and Peter. It got everyone's attention and nearly shattered the girl's eardrums.

"Hey! HOOK!" Peter yelled. Everyone looked up to see the boy on the mast, cutting the letter P on the fabric just to anger him. But he just laughed. Ashlee's eyes looked scared for some reason. "...Wha?" He was so confused, normally this angered him so much! And why would that girl be scared? Then he saw the shadow of a large man next to him, in his hand was a long ax. It came down and Peter dodged, but the man used his other hand to knock the knife out of his hand. Thinking quickly, Ashlee jumped off the crab and ran to one of the cannons. There was a small box of matches next to it, and to her luck it was loaded. Propping the thing up, she lit the fuse.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" She shouted, and the cannon exploded. The crab decided to be in the way, and it hit. The crab was sent flying WITH the cannonball, it's shell slightly cracked and it went barreling into the man with the ax. Peter watched with a dumbfounded expression as both the man and crab flew into the water. He was about to give a thumbs up to her, but his smile dropped when he saw Ashlee being held hostage by Hook.

"YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW BOY! OR ELSE HER PRETTY FACE ISN'T GONNA BE PRETTY MUCH LONGER!" The pirates laughed at his joke. Hook smiled evilly at the girl for any sign of fear to boost his ego, but all he was seeing was the bored expression of a girl who didn't care... or just thought he was too much of a wuss to carry out what he said. "You! Scream, cry, do something!" He shook his hooked hand in her face and dragged the point down her cheek to show he wasn't kidding. Peter was getting angrier by the second, and he just about lost it when a stream of blood came out of her pale face. Hook expected her to at least be a little scared by the scratch, but her blank and bored expression never faltered. _This girl is really starting to grate my nerves... _He thought angrily. But his thoughts were gone when he saw Peter charging right at him angrily with his knife held high. Ashlee darted to the side so that she wouldn't be caught in the middle.

"You are going to PAY Hook!" Peter growled. Knife met with hook and the captian pulled out a discarded sword.

"Hahahaha! Are you angry that I hurt your little girlfriend Pan? Do I make you frustrated when you can't do a thing to protect her?" Hook laughed. Peter was starting to get really mad, and thrusted his knife even harder. Metal clanged against metal and no one dared to interrupt the duel. It was obviously not to be interuppted for the two enemies were fighting very hard indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

VOTE NOW! PANCAKES OR WAFFLES? Also, I'm almost done with this story! Woot! :D

* * *

The two blades clashed again and again, even more fiercely each time. Both determined to win. Ashlee was being held with a trembling knife at her throat by Smee. She yawned a bit and continued to watch. Hook then successfully then cut open his shirt. Peter sweated a bit and continued to go at it. "This is my favorite shirt!" He shouted. It was obvious that he was starting to get worn out as well as everyone else on the ship. She could faintly hear the snipping again. But just to make sure she stomped on Smee's foot, making him retreat and giving her the chance to get out of his grasp.

"Uh... Peter? You might wanna wrap up there... we've got company again." She said, floating just out of the pirates reach and looking over the side.

"Now what is this? You need HER, a GIRL, to help you? That is just sad Pan!" Peter sliced and leapt up into the air. Ashlee and Peter sat on the mast just as the pirates crowded around and were about to climb aboard when the crab came up onto the deck again but now with a big cannonball shaped indent in its belly. Sticking out of its mouth was a boot but it sucked it right up then licked its lips. All the pirates shook fearfully.

"Oh n-not a-a-again..." Smee whispered. The crab lunged for his newest meal and the pirates dove overboard. Snip snip snip snip went the crab as it jumped overboard for its meal and swam/walked towards them as they swam away. Peter and Ashlee laughed as they watched.

"You know, I could really get used to this." She said, feeling her hair as it blew in the winds. Peter nodded but went into a daze when he saw her face glimmering next to the sun setting and making a magnificent orange and pinkish glow over the water.

"Uuh..." He said dumbly. She laughed.

"Race you home!" They sprang off the mast and sped for the hideout. From within the water, a lone red headed mermaid watched enviously.

The next day

Ashlee hung by the ocean, playing with a small shell when she heard something in the water. "Hello little girl... want to come for a swim with me?" The brunette inched away from the mermaid.

"I dunno... You mermaids are kinda freaky." The mermaid came closer to her. "Seriously, get away from me!" Ashlee threw the shell at her but the mermaid ducked and grabbed her by her ankle.

"Ah... so this is what a human foot is like. I wonder if I could... take them from you? Your legs of course..." The mermaid held a small seashell necklace and it began to glow. Ashlee struggled to get away but the mermaid had a very tight grip. "If Peter doesn't finds out that I stole your legs by the next full moon, he and your legs shall be mine forever." The mermaid said, cackling like the evil sea witch Ursula. Ashlee's legs began to glow, and her conciousness began to fade. "Peter... will soon be MINE!" The last thing she heard was the annoying cacking.

Later

"Uggh... Wha- What happened?" Ashlee mumbled, trying to get up. For some reason her legs were very heavy and she could barely move them. Opening her eyes she looked down to see... a sinhy orange mermaid tail where her legs used to be. Her sweater and shirt was also gone and only her bra was being used to cover the upper portion of her body. "Oh my f*cking God..." Ashlee said, shocked that the spell had actually worked and now that mermaid was out trying to charm Peter. She jumped into the water, remembering that there was a river nearby the hideout.

With Peter and the lost boys

"What's taking that girl so long?" Peter asked.

"I wanna eat now Peter!" Whined Cubby, flailing his limbs around for emphasis.

"Yeah Peter! I wanna eat now." Said both the twins.

"Well too bad! You guys-" Someone knocked on the door loudly. "Finally!" He opened the door. "Finally! We're all sta-" His words caught in his throat because in front of him was a girl that didn't look ANYTHING like Ashlee, but was wearing her clothes. Her long red hair dangled from a ponytail and she looked... familiar.

"Hee hee hee! Hello Peter~" The girl said, immediately clinging to Peter's arm. He backed up, very surprised. The Lost Boys were as well.

"Y-You're not Ashlee..." Said the twins, both pointing at the mysterious new girl.

"Of course I am you little brats." 'Ashlee' said, still holding onto Peter's arm. Peter himself didn't really enjoy this new girl's attention.

"Tootles? Why don't you show... Ashlee... to her room." Peter said, not feeling very comfortable with this new girl. Even though she SAID she was Ashlee, it was obvious to everyone that she wasn't. Tinkerbell didn't like her one bit, less than any other girl because she refused to let Peter go or out of her line of sight.

"Why don't YOU show me my room Peter?" She asked, saying his name with some sort of seductive tone. She went off and the lost boys and Tinkerbell were dumbfounded. Tink rushed in to save Peter from whatever that faker was planning.

"We need to find the real Ash! C'mon guys!" Yelled Slightly. The other Lost Boys followed him out of the hideout. The fake Ashlee watched as they left, having heard every word they said. She clutched the seashell necklace around her neck and sang a fine tune that echoed throughout the waters.

Underwater

The real Ashlee flicked her tail as hard as she could. She passed by a bunch of fish and rocks until she came across a huge forest of seaweed. On the other side was the beginning of the river nearby the hideout. There was something that echoed throughout the entire waters, and something shook and vibrated the water a lot. She looked behind her with wide eyes, and saw a huge horde of snapping pihrannas not too close behind. She screamed, then darted into the kelp. It was like an endless maze, but if you knew which way was straight ahead you could get there easily. Pieces of seaweed caught in her hair and on her arms, but at the moment she didn't really care. She jumped out of the water and into the river, making a loud splashing noise.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for being loyal fans to the story.

* * *

The Lost Boys were running in the forest, calling out the lost girl's name. "Ashleee! Ashleeeee!" They cried out, not even noticing the lone mermaid in the river as they went right by it.

"Boys?" They were all in line, and when that voice called out the first one in line stopped, and they all bumped into each other at once.

"Ashlee? Where are you?" Cubby asked.

"Look! Mermaid!" The twins pointed out to the river. They all rushed to the riverside to see it was true, there was a mermaid. And she got herself stuck in a small pond and couldn't get any farther. She looked up at them to reveal the familiar face of Ashlee.

"Hey boys! It's great to see you're not with that stupid mermaid that stole my legs!" She said, a sad smile on her face.

"A mermaid stole your legs? Did you hear that guys? A mermaid stole her legs!" Slightly said.

"How can we help?" Tootles asked. Ashlee's mind began to work, and an idea popped out. It wasn't the best of ideas, but it would have to work.

"Boys, Peter has to find out that the mermaid stole my legs before the next full moon. So its..."

"Tommorow night! I saw, its almost a full moon." Nibs said.

"Okay, then we're going to have to work quick or Peter is going to be forever taken by a stinking fish." That rose some giggles and laughter, but then she gave them a stern look and they all fell at attention. "Here's the plan..."

Later

Everyone but Slightly went back inside the hideout. "Hey boys, you find Ashlee?"

"No." Nibs said, moping. Cubby moped too and the twins shook their heads. Tootles shook his head no as well and then disappeared into the hideout.

"Where's Slightly? I only managed to get away from that girl because she's trying to make something for me." Peter said.

"He didn't give up yet." Cubby said, biting his lower lip and holding his head down still. "But he did say he wanted you to go help him."

"Oh, well, it would give me a good reason to get away. You coming Tink?" Tinkerbell rang out a yes and flew onto his shoulder. Peter flew out th door and ended up getting covered from head to toe in fish oil. Tink had successfully managed to jump off before getting hit with it herself. "AGH!" He looked up to see Slightly with a now empty bucket, flying because he had used some pixie dust he had snuck off Tink, and grinning guiltily. "Slightly! Why did you cover me in this stuff?"

"Because, we thought your new friend would like it!" Cubby said. Tootles came out from behind the pelt with the girl, and when she got a whiff of the air her mouth began to water like crazy.

"Petteeeerrr~ You smell delicous~" She said. Peter backed up, alarmed. "Don't goooo, I'll eat you up!" He zoomed off into the air, missing a tackle hug from her. He flew off, both terrified and wondering why she would try to eat him like that. The girl grabbed Tinkerbell, shook pixie dust on herself, and flew after him. The lost boys all gave each other the thumbs up.

"Mission accomplished!" Slightly said, climbing down.

Elsewhere

Peter flew as fast as he could to skull rock, where most people wouldn't dare to venture. He went into the eye of the skull, and leaned against the wall, panting. His eye caught a shadow in the water, and remembering that fish oil was supposed to attract mermaids, he was prepared to flee when he saw Ashlee's head pop out. "Ashlee! There you are!"

"Peter! Look, there isn't much time before-" Something blew in right through, and the girl came in drooling.

"There you are my dear..."

"Peter! She's not human! Look!" Peter turned his head to see that Ashlee had sprouted a mermaid tail.

"I didn't know you were a mermaid!"

"I'm not, she took my legs so that she could get close to you!" The real mermaid screamed as her seashell magic was beginning to dissolve. She could feel her legs fuse together, and Ashlee was feeling her tail seperate and get less scaly. But then the mermaid hissed, and tackled Ashlee with full force into the water. They began to rip and tear at each other underwater. Desperate for survival, Ashlee bit hard into the mermaid's arm, making her scream and jump back with surprise. But since the other girl had no idea how to swim, all she could do was struggle until Peter shot into the water, the fish oil scent driving the mermaid insane. Peter picked up Ashlee out of the water and sprang right out before the mermaid could get a chomp off either of them.

"That was close... so how exactly did you become a mermaid?" He asked as they were headed back to their home with the mermaid cursing and yelling after them.

"It's a long story. Right now I just want to sleep on a nice warm animal skin..." She mumbled, closing her eyes and happy to not have to worry about algea producing in her ears. Peter just remained quiet as the girl fell asleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Vocaloid is so good, because there are different versions and since its all electronic, their voices never get bad or worn down! :D

* * *

Nibs and the twins were looking past the pelt into Ashlee's room, she was exhausted and had been sleeping all night and all day so far. "Hey Tink, do you think she'll get up soon?" Nibs asked. Tink just pouted and looked at the girl angrily for putting Peter in danger... again.

_"She can sleep on forever for all I care!" _Tinkerbell fumed.

"Tink! That's not something you should be saying about our friends!" Peter said. Tink huffed and flew off. "That pixie I swear..." Ashlee walked out of her room, tired and had a pelt on her shoulders.

"Good morning..." She mumbled, smiling a little. But then she was tackled head on by all the lost boys. All of them screaming her name.

"ASSSHLLEEEEEEEEEE!" They dogpiled on her til she couldn't breathe.

"G-Guys... stop..." She hissed out, her ribs getting crushed.

"Guys. Get off her. She just got up." Peter laughed. Moping, they all got off her. But then hugged her half to death until she was gasping for air.

"Heh, it's good to see you all without having a tail."

"Hey Ashlee, what was it like being a fish?" Nibs asked.

"Well... it wasn't fun. Water plants are disgusting, and having to eat little fish is even worse because they leave a bunch of mess and attracts bigger fish. And I can't swim so... operating a tail was difficult. But all you had to do was move your tail against the water. And the gills were just a bonus." Ashlee said. But the boys had no idea on about half they had said. "...It was fun." All their eyes seemed to glitter at that.

"I wanna be a mermaid!" Cubby said.

"You wanna be a girl?" Slightly asked, and everyone laughed. Cubby flushed red with anger.

"NO! I wanna be a guy mermaid!"

"You mean a merboy?" Ashlee cut in.

"Yeah! A lost merboy!" He said, puffing out his chest.

"I wanna be a merboy too!" The twins both said.

"No, you don't." Peter said, recalling that if Ashlee ever dumped fish oil on him again they would try to eat him. Bickering started, and the only girl began to giggle as she watched them, happy to be on land again. But all these happy memories were beginning to make her homesick. _Maybe... a quick run back home wouldn't be that bad. _She walked back into her room, and began to pack. _But leaving today would be a bit too soon..._

Ashlee hugged Peter happily all of a sudden, and Tink fumed.

The Next Day

Tiger-Lily and Ashlee hung out by the waterfront, the silence very awkward. "So... What do you want to do?" Ashlee asked finally, breaking the silence. Tiger-Lily was braiding some rope, and looked at her thoughtfully.

"We're having a Pow-Wow tonight. Why don't you and the boys come?" She asked, hopeful. _More like just hoping that Peter comes. _Ashlee thought, smirking in her head. After her Grandmum telling the stories of Peter saving the Indian Princess, it was bound to happen that she'd fall for Peter. It's a shame he's too daft to see it.

"That sounds great..." She said, sighing and looking up at the morning sky.

"Is something wrong?"

"...I think I'm starting to get curious about what happened at home." Tiger-Lily raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Fire-child?" That was the indian name they had given her, since her spirit could not be broken and was as vicious as a blazing fire.

"...I miss my Grandmum a lot. My mom no doubt divorced my dad by now." She lay down now.

"What is this thing you call... 'divorce'? Is it a sort of thing you do at a wedding?" She asked, smiling.

"No, it's... a form of separation after marriage." Tiger-Lily gasped.

"Separation? But spouses are together forever after marriage."

"Not in the modern world." Tiger-Lily huffed.

"Your world so complicated! And strange!" She said, finishing on her rope.

"Why are you making rope?"

"Fire-child make last rope too greasy." Ashlee looked away guiltly and grinned.

"Sorry..." Tiger-Lily continued to talk, but Ashlee just continued to think to herself, not listening.

The Next Day

"Ashlee? You promised you'd teach us how to play... what was it again?" Slightly asked.

"Cops and Robbers!" The twins said.

"C'mon Ashlee, let's play!" Cubby said, pulling back the bear skin. In the bed was a medium sized lump. Nibs jumped onto the bed, and then Slightly, then the rest of the boys. "Hey... she's not here!" He said, pulling the pillow out from under the covers.

"She's probably outside already!" Slightly said. They all rushed outside and scattered to find her. Peter was flying above the jungle after terrorizing Captain Hook, and saw the boys running around.

"ASHLEE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Peter looked around, not seeing anyone but him and Tink in the sky. Minus a couple of birds.

"That's weird... Was she kidnapped by another mermaid?" asked Nibs.

"Or maybe Captain Hook stole her!" Said the twins

"Or the Indians just invited her over." Ashlee said, coming in through the foliage. She was instantly tackled head on by the boys except for Peter.


End file.
